


Golden Confession

by Komishika



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komishika/pseuds/Komishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy finds something that could change his future and Thomas is there to help him.<br/>Written for flippyspoon's 2014 playing card challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for one of flippyspoon's playing card challenge prompts back in 2014. Posted it in my tumblr but it never saw light of day elsewhere until now. It's silly, but I'm happy to share it. Had to write a fluff piece that included gold, the additional character of Lady Mary, and setting of the village.

Jimmy claimed he'd found it after tripping over it while out on a walk one evening.  Thomas was surprised he'd even shown it to him save for the moment when he realized Jimmy hadn't the first clue about what to do with such a thing.  If it was truly real, that is.  Thomas himself was a bit skeptical, but he couldn't let Jimmy down.    
  
He now found himself walking to the village alongside his younger friend, who held a wrapped parcel package under arm as they headed for the village jeweler.     
  
"What if it really is the real thing Thomas?  What will I do with it?"   
  
"The man at the shop should be able to confirm it and I'm sure he'll have some advice for you from there," Thomas told him.  He could feel all of Jimmy's anxieties projecting out even from the tips of the bit of golden hair protruding from under his cap.     
  
Before long they reached the shop.  Upon being greeted by the shopkeeper and asked what brought them in this day, Jimmy placed the package from under his arm upon the counter.   
  
"Well?" The clerk asked.   
  
Thomas looked to Jimmy curious why it seemed he'd temporarily lost the ability to speak and chimed in. "My friend here has found something quite peculiar.  We were wondering if you would be able to tell us if it is genuinely what it looks like or what it is and what might its worth be."   
  
The shop keeper's eyebrows rose and a smile spread across his lips.  "Let's have a look then," he said looking back to Jimmy who made no move to open the package.   
  
Thomas nudged him with his elbow which seemed to wake Jimmy from whatever state had come over him and he quickly opened the parcel to reveal the glittering golden rock.     
  
"My goodness.  I can understand why you'd be skeptical.  I will need to chisel a bit of to check if it is the real thing," the man told them.   
  
Jimmy nodded his head and the shopkeeper lifted the parcel and placed it upon his back counter which looked like a space where he usually did his craft work.  "I need a few tools I've got in the back, I'll be back in a moment."  Both Thomas and Jimmy nodded at the man as he disappeared into the back room.     
  
"What's with you?" Thomas asked Jimmy.   
  
Jimmy shrugged. "Dunno really. If this is the real deal just- Well, this could be life changing.  I'm not too sure how I feel about it."   
  
"Should feel pretty good from where I'm standing," Thomas told him with a smile.  Though he was quickly confused by the sad smile and what he almost felt like seemed to be pain in Jimmy's eyes.  He was soon distracted by the shop door bell ringing from behind him.   
  
"M'lady," James said and nodded.   
  
Thomas turned to see none other than Lady Mary entering through the shop door and followed suit in greeting her.   
  
"Barrow.  James.  Are the two of you enjoying some off time together?"   
  
The question struck Thomas as a little odd, but he quickly dismissed it.  "Jimmy here has found something that might bring him a nice sum and we've come to have it checked out."   
  
"How exciting.  I do hope if it's a very good sum it doesn't mean the two of you would be leaving us.  We're quite fond of the both of you and help seems to be harder to find these days."   
  
Once again the way Lady Mary phrased her sentence struck an odd note with Thomas.  There was no way Lady Mary would have any reason to believe he and Jimmy were together in that sense, he was sure of it.  "Well it belongs to Jimmy so I can't speak for him, but I can't see myself going anywhere due to it.  I'm only here helping a friend."   
  
"Lady Mary.”  The conversation was cut short by the shopkeeper reemerging from the back.   He sat his tools next to the rock and came back to the front counter where he removed a box from a drawer in the cabinet.  "I wasn't expecting you to be the one to pick this up."   
  
"I was passing through the village on business with Mr. Branson and thought about it.  Since I'm already here it will save my maid a trip."  The shop keeper opened the box and held an ornate hairpin to her and she took it in her hands, turning it, inspecting the pin.  "It looks perfect, as though it never lost a thing.  Thank you."     
  
The shopkeeper took the hairpin back from her and replaced it in the box, closing it up, and handing it to her.  "Is there anything else I can do for you my lady?"    
  
"That will be all.  Thank you again."  She then turned again to Thomas and Jimmy.  "Good luck James," she said and then turned to leave.   
  
The shopkeeper went on with his work on the golden rock and found it to be genuine.  He said he didn't want to talk figured out loud and handed Jimmy a scrap of paper with a number written on it.  His eyes widened in an instant and Thomas's eyes widened in question as he looked upon him.  "Okay.  I'd like to sell it then," Jimmy told the shopkeeper.   
  
"I'd not be able to buy it from you.  My shop is small and I don't have quite that to give you.  If you split it off you won't get as much and I could only afford to purchase a small bit from you.  If you're looking to sell you'll have to inquire larger jewelry than myself. Maybe someone in York or you may have to go as far as London.  My advice though, is keep it hidden and secure as possible especially if you end up traveling with it."   
  
They thanked the shopkeeper and re wrapped the package and left.  "That good was it?" Thomas asked.   
  
"I can't believe I'm walking around with this under me arm."   
  
"So I suppose you will be leaving us then?"  Thomas had pulled a cigarette from out of the pack in his breast pocket.   
  
"If I asked you, would you come with me if I left?" Jimmy asked solemnly.    
  
"You shouldn't joke about that sort of thing Jimmy. Lady Mary's comments about-" Thomas didn't was not able to finish his sentence as Jimmy grabbed his arm and drug him down an alley.  "Jimmy where are we-?"   
  
Thomas's questioned was drowned out as his back met a wall and his lips were met by another pair.  At first his eyes widened in complete and utter shock.  He then closed them and his hands found a place upon Jimmy's biceps as his mouth then responded to the other.  They kissed languidly for a bit until the both broke apart panting for air.     
  
"I don't want to leave Downton unless you'd come with me, Thomas."   
  
"What's brought this on?" Thomas asked absentmindedly massaging Jimmy's biceps with his thumbs.  "Not that I've any complaints."   
  
"You still care about me.  I see it every time I catch your eye.  And somewhere along the way I started caring about you, probably more than is good for me," he explained.  "I don't feel alone anymore knowing you're nearby and I don't want to be alone again."   
  
Thomas smiled on the brink of bursting into tears of joy.  He kissed Jimmy's forehead.  "I love you Jimmy Kent."  He then brought his lips to Jimmy's which eagerly reciprocated.  "And I will follow you wherever you ask," he said as they slowly broke apart.  "We've got to be careful though.  I can't say alleyways are the safest place for affections," He smiled lightly chuckling.   
  
Jimmy stepped back smiling and led Thomas out of the alleyway.  On their walk back from the village Thomas led them off the usual road through the woods where they held hands and made the occasional stop to indulge and share in another kiss or two along the mostly secluded woodland path back to Downton.   
  
Maybe Lady Mary's seeming intuition wasn't so odd at all.  Thomas had never been so happy in his life and it had nothing to do with money or leaving service.  He would never allow Jimmy to feel alone or uncared for again no matter where their path together may take them.     
  



End file.
